


Dragon Age Origins Can't Be Unseen

by RemiTrevLavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiTrevLavellan/pseuds/RemiTrevLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair catches Dany Cousland in a compromising position in the bath as they both wonder about their feelings towards each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Origins Can't Be Unseen

Dany excused herself from the table and headed up the wooden staircase to her room, leaving her companions downstairs at the bar. They had been travelling for many weeks, she was weary and looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed for once instead of a bedroll on the floor of a cold dark tent.

She entered her room, closing the door behind her, leaning against it for balance. Alistair was frustrating her. Was he blind? Could he truly not see it? She didn't want to be blatantly obvious about her feelings towards him, because of his quiet nature, in case he got scared off by her forwardness. Also she didn't want to put her feelings out there in case they were not reciprocated.

He was so sweet and gentle - except on the battlefield where he transformed into a fierce warrior capable of taking down hurlocks, assassins and demons alike. But in private with her Alistair was kind, funny and bashful. He had told her that he was very inexperienced with girls because of his growing up in the Chantry. But he did flirt with her until he blushed and ran away, which happened often. A bit of a bumbling idiot at times but Dany found it charming and endearing.

She thought she was doing everything to let him know she liked him as more than a friend. Touched his arms when they spoke together privately, laughed at his jokes even if she didn't find them funny - which did not happen that much, he could be very witty when he tried. She had even kissed him, albeit on the cheek when he had given her a rose one night in camp. Dany had been talking about the deaths of her mother, father, nephew and sister-in-law at the hands of Arl Howe. She couldn't help herself and had started to cry at the memory. Alistair had pulled out a hanker-chief and dried her tears then produced a red rose from the same pocket. He told her how beautiful it was and that it had reminded him of her, a bright light amid the darkness. Dany had been so touched at his thoughtfulness, trying to make her feel better that she took the rose and kissed his cheek in thanks.

'Fair enough, looking back on it now maybe I should have kissed him on the mouth or said something to him.' she thought. But she hadn't been sure on her feelings back then. She knew she was drawn to his quirky smile and sense of humour, his brownish green eyes, kind and passionate.

As the weeks went by she found herself falling more and more for his boyish charm and false bravado, a deep longing stirred in her that she had never felt before at every smile he threw her way. But she was unsure of where his heart lay. He seemed to want her on occasion, other times he avoided her completely and refused to look her in the eye. He was also spending quite a bit of time with Leliana by the camp fire late at night. Maybe it was Leliana he truly desired and he saw Dany as nothing more than his fellow Grey Warden? Leliana was beautiful, no doubt about it. She was also sweet and as naive as Alistair, though sometimes she seemed very worldly and knowledgeable.

'If she is who he wants then fine.' Dany thought 'I can't force him to like me. I will just have to live with it.'  
There was a knock on the door behind her so she turned and opened it, curious as to who it would be. An elven maid and two companions came in to fill her bath, which was in the corner of the room behind a large divide that hid the copper tub from the view of the door.  
After the bath was filled and the fire rune placed underneath to heat up the water the elves left after recieving a tip from Dany.  
"Thank you Ladies." she said as she closed the door behind them. The elves had been surprised when she was polite to them and more so when she tipped them, having already paid the bar keep for the bath service. It saddened her the way elves were treated like second-class citizens, barely as people at all. The elven servants she had in Highever were treated just like everyone else and thats the way Dany thought it should be everywhere in Thedas.

Dany removed her large leather boots and flexed her toes, feeling the hard wooden floor beneath her feet and glad that it was not cold wet grass for once. Then she started to remove the upper layers of her leather armour and placed them over the divide for the morning. Her bare breasts were exposed and her nipples hardened in the cool air of the room.

Her mind began to drift back to Alistair, wondering what he was doing right now. Probably still deep in conversation with Leliana. He had been speaking with her for over an hour and took no notice of Dany sitting by the fireplace alone. Morrigan, Sten and Zevran where beside her talking amongst themselves and Wynne had already retired to bed.  
Deciding she had had enough of being ignored she left, pausing to pay for her bath at the bar before reaching the stairs. He has to know how I feel about him. Only a fool would miss the way she blushed when he spoke to her or the way she looked at him sometimes when her imagination got carried away, picturing the two of them together kissing and touching.

More than once she had imagined what it would be like, Alistair's large, firm but gentle hands all over her body. His soft sweet lips on her mouth, tongues touching...  
Dany felt herself getting warm even though she was standing with half of her clothes off. She ran her hand up and down her body, her eyes closed as she pretended her small hands were his. There was a slight creaking of floorboards nearby, the room next door possibly. She cupped a breast with one hand and let the other travel south to under her armoured skirt and underwear. Dany pictured herself with Alistair in this very room, his hands doing what her own were doing as they kissed each other tenderly. 

Quivering at the thought, she continued to undress slowly, deliberately taking her time, picturing herself undressing for him, his hungry eyes watching, wanting. She was exciting herself now as she finished stripping and splashed into the bath, still touching her body. This was the first time she had dared to explore her own body in this way, though she had felt desires like this before, though never to the extent that she felt for Alistair. Ser Gilmore had been her first crush but he had seen her as little more than a younger sister and was actively seeing a young elven maid that worked in the kitchens with Nan.

She had these urges while the group were travelling but she resisted following through with them before because she would be embarrassed if her fellows heard her or Maker forbid, walked in on her as she tended to her lust. Zevran would definitely make the entire camp aware of what she had been doing if he caught her in the act of self-love! Living day to day in tents made privacy difficult.

Thinking of Alistair's tongue stroking and licking down her body to the area between her legs she could contain herself no longer and acted on her natural impulses. She was vaguely aware that she was splashing in the water a little, soaking the floor but there were new sensations building in her abdomen, slow to start with but getting faster the more she explored herself, inserting her fingers into her own velvety heat, touching a little pearl that was very sensitive and felt wonderful when rubbed.  
Dany moaned softly, knowing she was reaching her end, her breath rapid and wanton. As she brought herself to her climax she sighed one more breathy word "Alistair!" As she lay back in the bath, coming down from the excitement of what she had just done and experienced, Dany failed to notice the door silently close as someone exited the room in a hurry.

~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes had followed Daenerys as she exited the group and briefly went to the bar. He thought she was ordering herself another drink but then she headed up the stairs towards the rooms she had purchased for them all for the evening, thanks to some highway men they had fought on the road who had quite a few bags of coin on them. Alistair's gaze had been on her all night, looking away any time she glanced his way, which was often. That thought alone made his heart swell. Dany had seemed so sad sitting alone in the corner staring into the fire as the rest of their companions chatted together. He was afraid he had said something, done something to offend her. Probably made some stupid joke that she finally didn't find funny.

Alistair had taken to spending his time with Leliana the last couple of weeks, hoping that Daenerys had said something to the bard regarding her feelings towards him as the two ladies were quite close. He had wondered just how close exactly as Leliana had made no secret of her preference for women in the romance department. Also Dany had told him she had never been with a man. That was how she had phrased it, not that she was a virgin like him or that she hadn't been with anyone before. It was, in his mind, very specific. Never been with a man before.

So Alistair had taken to quizzing Leliana to gauge the nature of her and Dany's relationship. Discreetly, or so he hoped, though he would be less embarrassed around Leli than Dany, asking these questions. His head might explode depending on her answers.

"So..." Alistair started."you and Dany are close."  
"Why yes, we are." Leli had answered slowly. "Why do you ask?"  
"No reason." he replied as he went red in the face, glancing at Dany as she sat by the fireplace. Leliana followed his gaze and realisation registered in her mind.  
"Oh my Maker, you are jealous!" she whispered to him, smiling broadly.  
"No, no, not jealous" he had stammered, taking a large gulp of ale. It was then he noticed Dany get up and leave.  
"Oh Alistair don't lie." Leliana smirked. "You are very bad at it. Besides we are just friends."  
A breathe of relief escaped Alistair's lips. "Really?"  
"Of course. Dany is like a sister to me." Leliana reassured him. "We just like to gossip mostly and talk about shoes."  
"Has she spoken about...?" Alistair started.  
"About you?" she grinned.  
"I uh...um...yes." he mumbled.  
"Well yes Alistair she has." she replied."But she has sworn me to secrecy so I suggest you scurry up those stairs after her and ask her yourself."  
"Will I like the answer?" he asked. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself, Leliana."

The bard leaned forward and gave him a hug. "There is only one way to find out, yes?" she said. "Now go, before you sober up and talk yourself out of it...shoo!"  
With that she withdrew her embrace and gave him a mighty shove off the stool he was perched on. He got up and drank the last dregs of his ale, then with all the bravery he could muster, he marched up the stairs, walking past three elven maids descending to the bar.

He was outside her door now, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"It's alright Alistair." he spoke quietly to himself. "It's just Daenerys. Dany. Your friend. You can do this."

He lightly tapped the door and waited patiently, but got no reply. Maybe she stopped off to see Wynne before going to bed. Deciding to wait in her room for her to return he opened the door quietly and entered, not wanting the other members of their party knowing he was in Dany's room - Zevran had the ears of a mabari hound! He had intended to sit on the bed until Dany came back but he stopped dead in his tracks. Thankfully the door was closed because he had to lean against it for support, his legs felt like they were about to give way.

Dany was there, standing behind a wooden divide in the room next to a steaming hot bath in a state of semi undress. She was wearing just the lower part of her armour minus the boots...touching herself! She was stroking a bare breast and the other hand was between her legs, underneath her leather plating and skirt, moving vigorously in an up and down motion. Sheltered though his upbringing may have been, he knew what she was doing to herself as she sighed loudly.

Alistair panicked. If he moved she would hear him for sure and think he was spying on her, being creepy. If he didn't move he would be spying on her, being creepy and she might still look behind her and catch him there. '

Maker help me!'

Frozen on the spot he stood there, watching as her hand went up and down caressing her body, the other slowing down as she tilted back and forth against her own fingers, her ample bosom bouncing slightly as she did so. He quickly lifted his gaze to the ceiling, trying to be a gentleman, when she started making noises! Moans of desire and satisfaction escaped her lips as she continued her explorations.

This was it. This was how he was going to die. Not by the blight, darkspawn or Loghain but this. His eyes fell to her again. His head was going to explode or be struck by lightning by Andraste herself for lusting after this beautiful woman before him. Dany then continued to take off the rest of her clothing, slowly caressing herself as she did so. It was like she was doing it for him, slowly and provocatively removing her armour and putting on this display for his pleasure.

He could feel the tension growing within himself, his trousers tightening slowly. Once she was completely naked - he had never seen a woman bare before but he doubted there was ever a more beautiful sight - she got into the bath, splashing loudly as she sank down into the water.

Her breasts were still exposed to him, above the water line, nipples pink and hard. He longed to touch them, wondering what they felt like, tasted like. She took one nipple and twisted it slightly in her hand, the other hand sank beneath the water between her legs stroking and rubbing herself gently. He imagined that it was his hands wringing so much pleasure from her body and his erection grew immensely, straining against his leather breeches, almost painfully now. He wanted to take himself in his hand to relieve the pressure but he resisted. If Dany caught him doing that while watching her she would be disgusted with him for certain.

Her moans were quickening, her breathe coming hard and fast along with her thrusts. Alistair was drawn to her face. The look of ecstasy and desire made his heart ache. It was how he pictured her face when he imagined touching her, kissing her. How he longed to be the one to make her groan in delight like she was doing now. Suddenly a low breathy gasp escaped her plump lips - what he could imagine those lips doing to him - she quietly said to herself "Alistair!"

The way she had said his name as she had orgasmed had nearly made him come right where he stood, without even touching himself. It was filled with such lust and satisfaction he could hardly stand it. Thinking she would be too distracted right now to notice, he ducked out of the room, closing the door securely and quietly behind him and limped into his own room, the strain between his legs was agony.

Alone in his room he walked over and sat on his bed. "Maker's breath!" he exclaimed as a small smile crept over him. He lay down above the blankets and opened his breeches, the relief was glorious. He took his member in hand and began to stroke and pull, the need for release consuming him. As he touched himself he pictured the scene he had just witnessed and it did not take long for him to finish, spilling over his hand and leathers.

She had been thinking of him. While she had been pleasuring herself she had been imagining him touching her, just as he had done as he watched. Maker she was beautiful, inside and out, kind and compassionate, willing to help anyone who asked because to her every living person was important, regardless of race or status. He had also been amazed at her fighting prowess when he first saw her take out the darkspawn in the Wilds. You would never have guessed she was a noble, highborn lady the way she acted - no airs or graces just friendly and polite, strongwilled to fight for what she believed in. That she found him funny didn't hurt either. Daenerys Cousland was Alistair's perfect woman, and now he knew that she thought of him in that way, as a lover, he was elated.

He would wait, though. It took all of his strength not to run to her room and declare his love for her and make love to her then and there. No. He would wait until tomorrow and tell her, away from the others, how she made him feel. How much he cared for her and that he wanted to spend the remainder of his life with her. And he was not afraid of Dany's reaction. He knew now that she cared for him too, desired him the way he desired her.

Tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at any sort of fan ficton and first short story in 15 years...comments and criticism welcome though be gentle xx


End file.
